


Ele não é o meu tipo

by Meowye



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Diners, First Meetings, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowye/pseuds/Meowye
Summary: Lay achou desde o primeiro momento que ir no lugar do seu melhor amigo em um encontro às cegas não era uma boa ideia, o restaurante não era um dos melhores, o homem com quem tinha que se encontrar não fazia seu tipo, e ele nem sabia como puxar assunto,  mas quando viu já estava enrolado na situação até o pescoço.
Relationships: Lu Han/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 3





	Ele não é o meu tipo

**Parte I - No qual Luhan janta com um desconhecido**

Luhan afrouxou o nó da gravata do seu paletó e respirou fundo, estava atrasado e odiava ser o último a chegar, mas não podia fazer nada quando seu último cliente fez questão de sugar cada minuto que ele tinha antes de o liberar.

Respirou mais uma vez e empurrou a porta do restaurante, seus olhos percorriam o lugar atrás de alguém de amarelo sentado próximo à janela, na mesa 15 como sua amiga havia informado, e para sua surpresa, não foi nada difícil achá-lo, ele se destacava fácil da multidão com seus cabelos loiros e um estilo de roupa que parecia ter saído de um MV de kpop, não era nada do gosto de Luhan.

E ele só pensava que talvez matasse Hyolin por arrumar um encontro com alguém assim, mas já que estava ali, iria até o fim.

Falou com a recepcionista informando que tinha uma reserva na mesa 15 e ela lhe apontou o local, Luhan ainda torceu para ter visto a mesa errada, mas com a confirmação da recepcionista não tinha mais dúvidas, iria ter um jantar com provavelmente um homem com atitudes de criança.

— Com licença, eu sou o Luhan, você é o…

— Ah! Oi, sim, eu sou o Zhang Yixing…

— Tudo bem? — Luhan falou sentando-se à mesa.

— Tudo sim. Você se importa se eu for ao banheiro? Eu estava segurando até você chegar pra não ficar perdido, sabe?

— Sem problema, pode ir… — Achou aquilo estranho, e se ele tivesse se atrasado ainda mais, o cara continuaria ali?

Luhan ficou observando o outro andar em direção ao banheiro, ele parecia totalmente à vontade no ambiente, muito diferente do próprio Luhan, que não gostava de lotação e de pessoas o encarando por estar usando roupas tão diferentes dos demais. Esse era um dos seus piores defeitos: ligar demais para a opinião dos outros.

Sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso, era uma mensagem de sua amiga.

**_“Você já chegou no encontro marcado? Meu amigo disse que o rapaz que vai te encontrar é muito engraçado, depois me manda uma foto só para confirmar se você está com a pessoa certa.”_ **

_ “Você devia ter deixado eu ver a foto dele quando seu amigo te enviou para não ter nada errado. Nunca vi um encontro às cegas onde a pessoa que vai ao encontro não pode ver quem ela vai encontrar.” _

**_“Mas foi o combinado Lu, vai me manda uma foto dele.”_ **

_ “Eu acabei de chegar ainda nem olhei pra ele direito, _

_ mas é ele mesmo, ele me reconheceu. Acho que o amigo dele foi mais justo.” _

**_“Você tem certeza que é ele mesmo então?”_ **

_ “Tenho sim” _

**_“Me fala mais detalhes”_ **

_ “Depois te falo, beijo” _

Luhan guardou novamente o celular, queria tentar aproveitar a noite o máximo que conseguiria. Ele havia aceitado a ideia da mulher de participar de um encontro às cegas depois de muita insistência, e ainda estava na dúvida se aquela foi mesmo uma boa ideia.

Bem, ele até estava animado antes de ver o homem com quem teria um encontro, aquele cara não fazia nem um pouco o seu estilo. Se vestia como um  _ idol _ que acabou de sair da gravação de um MV, mal se apresentaram antes dele o deixar sozinho e ainda por cima estava demorando bastante. Aquilo era bem frustrante.

Luhan não era muito de julgar as pessoas antes de conhecer, mas na roda de amigos dele, em que todos usavam roupas formais a maior parte do tempo e ouviam o tempo todo que  _ idols _ eram pessoas que ganhavam a vida fácil, ele não conseguia ter outra ideia de Yixing.

...

Yixing estava no banheiro lavando o rosto e se encarando no espelho. Nem acreditava que estava fazendo mesmo isso. Péssima ideia seu amigo teve ao pedir que o substituísse em um encontro às cegas, e ele era mais burro ainda, pois tinha aceitado.

Mas, já que estava ali, iria esclarecer a situação para o outro cara. Não podia continuar a enganá-lo, mesmo que na teoria nenhum deles devessem saber nada um do outro além do nome. 

Arrumou os cabelos e saiu do banheiro.

Avistou Luhan olhando para o celular, e inevitavelmente olhou para si mesmo e depois para o outro homem. Não precisava pensar muito para perceber que eles eram de universos totalmente diferentes. Luhan com seu terno grafite e seu relógio Rolex parecia ser um daqueles caras que viviam para o trabalho e até se orgulhavam de dizer que não tiveram tempo de almoçar.

Yixing torceu os lábios com a ideia de se interessar por um  _ workaholic _ , e, com isso, pensou que talvez não precisasse mesmo revelar nada sobre estar lá para substituir alguém, afinal, logo eles não teriam nenhum contato um com o outro, já que o homem que o esperava não chegava nem perto do seu tipo ideal.

...

— Oi, desculpa a demora. — Yixing falou se sentando à mesa.

— Está tudo bem, então me fala… com o que você trabalha?

— Eu sou coreógrafo, treino alguns trainees em empresas de música. — Achou a pergunta tão previsível que respondeu sem muita emoção. — E você?

— Eu tenho um emprego sem graça comparado ao seu… Sou contabilista. — Luhan falou encabulado. Ele gostava do seu trabalho, mas admitia que existiam profissões bem mais interessantes que a sua, como a do loiro.

— Você não gosta do seu trabalho? — Aquela resposta havia surpreendido o coreógrafo, podia jurar que o homem à sua frente era daqueles que se gabavam de trabalhar em um escritório por mais de dez horas, rodeado de documentos importantes e pessoas ricas de terno caros como o dele.

— Gosto, mas temos que admitir que passar o dia dançando, ou elaborando coreografias para músicas, parece ser mais divertido do que passar horas em frente a um computador “contando números”.

— Admito que não esperava por esse tipo de resposta. — Yixing revelou entre risadas. — De fato, meus dias são divertidos, mas, como qualquer outra profissão, tem as suas coisas chatas. E aposto que a sua tem suas vantagens também.

— Tem sim, como não trabalho por conta própria e não apenas para uma única empresa, existem alguns dias que não tenho quase nada para fazer e posso ficar em casa fazendo o que eu quiser.

— Ei, isso é muito bom! Não posso nem sonhar em fazer isso, sem falar que tem vezes que tenho que ficar na empresa até tarde para poder entregar algumas coisas no prazo que me pedem.

— Nossa, eu também sofro com isso e esses são os piores dias.

— Nem me fale. — Yixing comentou e então o silêncio pairou sobre eles.

Luhan tentava pensar em algo para falar, mas não sabia bem o que perguntar, já que nunca tinha feito isso. Quando lembrou de alguma coisa, foi a pergunta mais clichê de todas.

— Hoje está quente, não é? — Perguntou na tentativa desesperada de não deixar o silêncio perdurar mais.

— Você está com calor? Nós estamos em frente ao ar condicionado, mas podemos tentar procurar outra mesa, se você quiser.

— Não! Aqui está ótimo, eu estava me referindo ao dia, sabe? O clima lá fora. — Tentou, em vão, se concertar para que Yixing não insistisse em mudar de lugar.

Para a sua sorte, o garçom chegou e eles puderam fazer seus pedidos. No entanto, logo depois, o silêncio ensurdecedor voltou e Luhan continuava sem saber o que dizer.

E, para o contabilista, que costumava falar demais até com o motorista de táxi, cada minuto que passava se tornava mais agonizante. Não suportava ficar em silêncio com alguém que mal conhecia, era como se a mesa entre eles estivesse ficando maior, mais larga e eles mais e mais distantes um do outro.

Tudo bem que ele não pretendia ter um segundo encontro, afinal, pelo pouco que conversaram, era perceptível que Yixing não fazia seu tipo. Era desleixado demais com as roupas, suas alturas eram quase as mesmas e aquilo não era bem um problema, mas ele preferia homem mais altos e a falta de conversa era a pior parte. Como poderiam ter algo se o outro nem se esforçava em manter uma conversa?

Parecia que estava entediado, ou fingindo que ele não existia. Luhan gostava de falar, e falar muito, mas, naquele momento, ele não sabia o que dizer e, aparentemente, o homem à sua frente nem fazia questão de tentar falar algo. Suspirou fundo e voltou a fingir que estava olhando o cardápio.

— Decepcionado com o cardápio também? — Questionou Yixing após ouvir o suspiro.

— Hã? Não é que… Espera, você está decepcionado com o cardápio?

— Desculpa. Não é que eu esteja decepcionado, só achei as coisas aqui meio caras e sem graça, mas estou esperando me surpreender com o sabor da comida.

— Caras e sem graça… Um pouco exigente da sua parte, não é? — Luhan provocou.

— Foi você que escolheu esse lugar, né? Desculpa… Eu não queria te ofender — Falou cabisbaixo, estava se sentindo um idiota por ter falado mal do cardápio.

Luhan gargalhou forte com a reação do coreógrafo. Fora sua amiga quem tinha escolhido o lugar alegando ser o melhor restaurante para um primeiro encontro.

—Tudo bem falar do cardápio.

O garçom voltou com os pedidos e o silêncio que Luhan detestava também. Ao menos, dessa vez eles estavam comendo ao invés de ficarem olhando pela janela.

Enquanto um se incomodava com o total silêncio entre eles, o outro achava aquele encontro como um todo bem tedioso. E, quando ele estava quase convicto de que o encontro terminaria assim, sem eles sequer conversarem direito. Yixing quebrou o silêncio entre eles.

— Olha, o sabor me surpreendeu! O lugar parece até um pouco melhor agora.

— Você ainda está preocupado de ter me ofendido? — O contabilista indagou entre risos. — Para falar a verdade, eu também estou achando aqui entediante, sem falar que a falta de música é bem triste.

— Sim, não ter música é um ponto muito negativo.

— Você não é muito de falar, não é?

— Desculpa, é porque eu não sei bem o que falar… — Yixing murmurou tímido. Sentia como se os dois fossem de mundos totalmente diferentes e não sabia nem por onde começar para manter uma conversa com o homem à sua frente. — Hm... Você gosta tanto assim de música? — Enfim perguntou.

— Como assim?

— Você sentiu falta da música aqui, e também comentou que meu trabalho parece ser divertido… Então queria saber, entende?

— Ah, entendi. Gosto sim, mas apenas como um apreciador. Não toco nenhum instrumento e muito menos canto.

— E de dançar? Gosta de dançar? — Yixing perguntou e era perceptível para Luhan que ele estava realmente interessado na resposta.

— Gosto. — Luhan respondeu e se sentiu animado ao ver um brilho nos olhos do acompanhante que não tinha visto antes. Aquilo aguçou ainda mais a sua curiosidade. — Por quê?

— Então, quer ir para outro lugar depois daqui?

— Para onde?

— Surpresa.

— Você não vai me levar para nenhum lugar estranho não é?

— Claro que não!

— Então vamos. — Falou animado. Queria poder aproveitar melhor aquela noite e, por mais que o coreógrafo não fosse seu tipo, Luhan queria poder conhecê-lo melhor e seguir um pouco os conselhos de Hyolin para não se prender a um estereótipo. Tinha decidido que essa noite experimentaria coisas novas.

— Que bom que aceitou. — O loiro piscou para ele, agora estava realmente animado de conhecer mais sobre o outro, pois, pelo pouco que tinham conversado, pôde ver que Luhan talvez não fosse uma pessoa tão entediante quanto pensava. Então chamou o garçom que se aproximava para pedir a conta.

**Parte II - No qual Yixing dança com um recém conhecido**

  
  


Os dois esperaram o táxi do lado de fora do restaurante, já era tarde da noite e o clima começava a esfriar. Luhan abraçava o próprio corpo a fim de se esquentar, e Yixing riu consigo mesmo lembrando do comentário que o contabilista fizera mais cedo naquele dia.

— Está quente não é? — Yixing falou sem conseguir controlar a vontade de rir.

— Tão engraçado...

— Desculpa, não consegui controlar. Passei o dia com frio, e você chegou dizendo que estava com calor.

— Eu só não sabia o que falar, e estávamos por muito tempo em silêncio… — Luhan confessou.

— Verdade, mas eu não sabia o que dizer e fiquei pensando por tempo demais. Desculpa.

— Está tudo bem, mas agora estou curioso para saber onde vamos… Posso ter ao menos uma dica?

— Acho que você merece uma dica… Vamos para um lugar que a gente possa dançar até cansar.

— Sério? E esse lugar seria onde?

— Informação demais. — Brincou Yixing. — Olha, o nosso táxi chegou. — Apontou para um carro esperando que ele parasse mais perto deles.

...

A viagem no carro não foi demorada, e Yixing aproveitou o tempo para explicar a Luhan como funcionava o bar que eles iriam. Por sorte nas sextas à noite tocava diversas músicas animadas para todas os gostos e eles poderiam dançar a vontade.

Luhan parecia mais tranquilo depois do jantar. Falava mais facilmente e ia de um assunto a outro tão rapidamente que às vezes Yixing tinha que ficar bem atento para entender tudo que estava sendo falado.

A cada minuto que passava ao lado do contabilista, mais se impressionava. Ele não era nada parecido com a imagem que Yixing tinha criado em sua mente. Luhan gostava de música, era divertido, gentil e muito atencioso. Na mesma intensidade que gostava falar, gostava de ouvir.

E o loiro, por mais que não quisesse, admitia em segredo que o contabilista ficava muito atraente de terno. Ao entrarem no carro, foi impossível não notar a roupa se colando e apertando o corpo do acompanhante enquanto ele se arrumava no banco traseiro.

Quando os dois desceram do táxi, o coreógrafo estava quase admitindo que a noite não foi tão ruim quanto imaginava.

— Aqui estamos. Espero que goste mais daqui do que do outro restaurante. — Yixing falou guiando Luhan para a entrada com a mão ao redor do seu ombro.

— Só pela música que está tocando, já gosto mais daqui.

— É ótimo saber disso, estava com medo de você odiar. — Revelou Yixing, rindo de nervoso. — Agora vamos dançar.

Puxou Luhan pela mão até uma pista de dança que ficava no centro do lugar. A música era animada demais, então eles dançavam um pouco afastados, quebrando o contato visual apenas para olhar o corpo daquele que dançava à sua frente.

Eles dançaram até perderem a noção do tempo, e Yixing estava admirado do quanto Luhan dançava bem. Não era nenhum profissional, mas era o suficiente para não ter vergonha de balançar o corpo no ritmo de qualquer batida. Percebeu diversas vezes outras pessoas olhando para eles, mas estava tão enfeitiçado com o contabilista que não conseguia dizer para quem exatamente era os olhares que recebiam.

— Você dança muito melhor do que pensei. — Comentou Yixing.

— Você nos trouxe até aqui só para me avaliar, professor Zhang? — Luhan falou com tom de brincadeira.

— Claro, eu tinha que ter certeza se você era bom de encontro para só depois pensar em um segundo. — Yixing continuou com o tom de brincadeira. — Estou brincando, eu só me admirei mesmo com você dançando bem.

— Então, você já está querendo me chamar para um segundo encontro?

— Hm… Você quer mesmo ter um?

Luhan não respondeu de imediato. Ele encarou Yixing nos olhos, então percorreu o corpo do coreógrafo com o olhar. Sua razão o alertava que aquele homem era muito fora do seu padrão de gosto pessoal, mas seus sentimentos o questionando o porquê se prender a um tipo padrão para se relacionar.

— Quem sabe um segundo encontro seja interessante, o que acha? — Respondeu Luhan resolvendo desobedecer seus próprios critérios e arriscar com alguém totalmente diferente de todos os casos que já teve na vida.

E, com a pergunta do contabilista, foi a vez do loiro se questionar se realmente devia ir a um segundo encontro com ele. Não tinha mais dúvidas que estava muito interessado no outro, mas, se aquilo evoluísse, teria que contar que quem era para estar ali naquela noite não era ele, e que, de certa forma, estava o enganando.

— Acho que podemos pensar nisso sim, mas agora vamos aproveitar o momento.

Não era bem o que Luhan queria ouvir, mas resolveu seguir o que o outro falou, iria apenas aproveitar o momento e continuar dançando. A cada passo que davam eles se aproximavam mais, a fricção entre seus corpos aumentava a cada minuto, a cada movimento e logo estavam colados um no outro. Seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância.

O olhar de Yixing alternava entre a boca e os olhos de Luhan, e percebendo ser correspondido, foi se aproximando até sentir que seus lábios se roçaram de leve.

— Posso? — Yixing perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Claro. — Luhan respondeu. Não esperou Yixing ter iniciativa, ele mesmo encostou seus lábios com delicadeza.

O contato era suave, úmido e excitante. Seus corpos colados se pressionavam mais e mais, as mãos de Yixing acariciavam livremente a nuca de Luhan enquanto o puxavam para aprofundar o beijo. E ele se rendia ao toque alheio.

Deixava seu corpo ser guiado a vontade pelo coreógrafo, sentindo a pele se arrepiar quando suas línguas se tocaram em uma dança lenta na qual Yixing conduzia cada passo ao seu bel-prazer.

Quando o ar se tornou escasso entre eles, Yixing encerrou o beijo apenas para descer seus lábios até o pescoço de Luhan. Suas mãos apertavam a cintura do contabilista fazendo seus quadris se roçarem. Luhan sentia seu corpo amolecer e suas pernas enfraquecerem.

— Yixing, melhor pararmos. — Falou quase em um gemido. — Estamos em público.

— Desculpe, acho que me empolguei. — Yixing se desculpou, devia ter percebido que Luhan não é daqueles que gosta de muitas demonstrações em público, mesmo quando o local os permite.

Eles continuaram dançando e trocando carícias e beijos até que restassem poucas pessoas na pista.

— Acho que está na hora de irmos. — Yixing falou, olhando para os lados. Podiam até contar quantas pessoas restavam ali.

— É, você tem razão.

— Gostou daqui?

— Sim, eu não conhecia esse bar. Obrigado pelo convite.

— Não precisa agradecer, você ter aceitado já foi o suficiente. — Yixing falou e piscou para Luhan. — Você vai embora de táxi? Quer companhia?

— Eu vou voltar para o sentido do restaurante que estávamos, moro por lá.

— Ah sim, minha casa fica nessa área, então acho que nos despedimos aqui.

— Sim… — Luhan queria confirmar um segundo encontro, então, embora tivesse receio de Yixing o rejeitar, resolveu arriscar mesmo assim. — Posso pegar seu número? Se a gente resolver sair de novo, fica mais fácil de marcar.

— Claro, anota aí.

Os dois foram andando para fora do estabelecimento e continuaram conversando na calçada enquanto esperavam seus respectivos táxis.

  
  


**Parte III - No qual Luhan e Yixing se conhecem, de novo**

Luhan acordou no dia seguinte com sua campainha tocando desesperadamente, não precisava pensar muito para saber de quem se tratava.

— Você vai acordar o prédio todo desse jeito. — Falou, abrindo a porta.

— Uma hora dessa todo mundo já está mais do que acordado, só não você, porque passou a noite dando, não é? — Hyolin falou entrando na casa.

— Garota? — Olhou para os dois lados do corredor apenas para verificar se ninguém tinha escutado ela. — A gente não fez nada, tá certo?

— E por que você não falou mais comigo? É sinal que a noite foi boa, não é?

— A noite foi ótima, mas não rolou sexo… Bom, rolou uns ótimos amassos. — Luhan respondeu sorrindo.

— Sabia! Ninguém chega em casa tarde se o encontro não for bom. Me conta tudo!

— Certo, então senta aí. — Luhan contou como tudo aconteceu, todas as suas impressões sobre Yixing e a sua vontade de continuar se encontrando com o coreógrafo.

— Estou surpresa com tudo e muito contente que você tenha gostado tanto, mas tenho uma pergunta… Você disse que ele era coreógrafo?

— Sim, por quê?

— Lu, eu acho que você se encontrou com a pessoa errada.

— O que?

— Espera, deixa eu te mostrar a foto de quem você iria se encontrar. Já acho que não é a mesma pessoa, porque meu amigo me falou que ele é arquiteto.

Luhan não acreditava no que sua amiga acabara de falar, como assim ele tinha tido um encontro com a pessoa errada?

— Aqui Lu, esse é o Baek. Ele é arquiteto e era ele quem iria ao encontro. Achei que você não precisava de nenhuma informação, porque fui eu mesma quem reservou as mesas naquele restaurante, então era só dar seu nome para a recepcionista e não teria erro.

— E foi isso que eu fiz, mas era um cara chamado Yixing que estava na mesa sentado me esperando. Eu nem sei o que dizer agora.

— Você disse que ele parecia te reconhecer, certo? Por que você não pergunta a ele? Acho que seria a maneira mais fácil de resolver.

— Tem razão, vou mandar uma mensagem para ele.

Luhan então pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Yixing perguntando se podiam ter o segundo encontro no próprio sábado. O coreógrafo concordou e continuou a puxar a assunto.

— Eita que a conversa tá rendendo, hein? — Hyolin falou deitada no sofá olhando Luhan sorrir enquanto encarava a tela do celular.

— Ele começou a puxar assunto, e eu não consegui ignorar. Ele demora a se soltar, mas depois de um tempo fala tanto quanto eu.

— Migo, se a noite com ele foi tão divertida, e você gostou tanto dele, por que ficar pensando que se encontrou com uma pessoa que não deveria?

— Eu gostei muito dele, até fiquei contente de seguir o seu conselho de ficar com pessoas que não sejam meu tipo, porque ele é realmente muito legal e na hora que estávamos dançando também nos beijamos e foi tão incrível... Mas isso não anula o sentimento de eu estar sentindo que fui enganado de alguma forma.

— Ele não é seu tipo, de verdade!? É muito bom ouvir isso. Você tem mania de encaixar as pessoas em uma caixinha e se prender a um único estilo de pessoa que você pode se relacionar… Existem pessoas incríveis no mundo que não usam terno!

— Eu sei, aprendi isso ontem, mas não tenho culpa se toda vez que me interesso por alguém essa pessoa tem um certo padrão com as outras. Olha, aqui o Instagram do Yixing. Ele não é o meu tipo, mas é muito lindo.

— Ele é lindo mesmo, olha essa foto!

Luhan e Hyolin ficaram um tempo conversando sobre a noite passada enquanto o contabilista continuava conversando também com Yixing através de mensagens. No fim, o que era para ter sido apenas uma simples pergunta acabou se tornando uma conversa até a hora que os dois foram se arrumar para se encontrarem.

...

O encontro dessa vez era em uma lanchonete famosa da cidade, que Luhan havia escolhido por ser perto da sua casa, e, por isso, ele foi o primeiro a chegar. Estava ansioso para ver Yixing, mas, antes de qualquer coisa, ele queria esclarecer o que houve. Torcia silenciosamente para que tudo não tivesse passado de um mal entendido e fosse realmente Yixing que era para estar ontem naquele restaurante.

O contabilista rolava o feed do Instagram indiferente a todas as fotos alegres que via quando sentiu tocarem seu ombro.

— Oi. — Yixing falou e se inclinou para dar um selinho em Luhan.

— Oi, você demorou.

— Desculpa, eu tive um problema com a moto. — Mentiu Yixing, na verdade ele tinha demorado porque estava discutindo com Baek por toda confusão que arrumou com essa história de encontro às cegas, e o pior era que estava mesmo muito interessado pelo contabilista. — Você só me chama para comer. — Comentou rindo.

— Qual o problema? Comer é uma das melhores coisas da vida.

— Nenhum, foi só uma observação.

— Talvez depois daqui nós possamos fazer algo que você goste, igual ontem.

— Eu já estou gostando mais daqui só por ter música. Já ganha do restaurante que fomos ontem, então não precisamos ir para outro lugar se você não quiser.

— Yixing, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa… — Luhan falou não aguentando mais ficar na curiosidade. — Por isso te chamei aqui.

— Pode perguntar.

— Você conhece algum Baek?

Yixing gelou, não sabia como começar a falar. Se achava muito burro, era claro que Luhan iria saber sobre Baek assim que conversasse com sua amiga.

— Quando sua amiga te contou?

— Então você conhece… isso foi algum tipo de brincadeira de vocês dois comigo? — Com a revelação de Yixing, Luhan descartava todas as teorias de mal-entendido que pudesse ter acontecido e começava a teorizar que foi algum tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto.

— O que? Não, claro que não. O que aconteceu foi… — O loiro não sabia como explicar sem correr o risco de irritar Luhan e o perder ali mesmo. — Olha, primeiro desculpa por isso, eu devia ter te falado ontem.

— Devia mesmo, mas estou esperando uma explicação.

— O Baek é um amigo de infância, e faz umas semanas que ele tinha me dito que um cara do trabalho dele tinha arrumado um encontro às cegas para ele e me explicou como funcionava tudo. — Falava analisando cuidadosamente todas as reações de Luhan. — Então, quando a data do encontro de vocês estava perto, ele conheceu outra pessoa e não queria mais te encontrar… Por isso, ao invés dele desmarcar, ele me pediu pra ir no lugar dele.

— Nossa, seu amigo foi bem babaca.

— Ele pode ter errado, mas de verdade ir no lugar dele ontem e ter te conhecido foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo em muito tempo. Fui muito idiota de não ter te falado ontem e ter te dado o direito de apenas ir embora, mas, sei lá, a medida que a gente ia conversando, eu ia me interessando mais e mais por você.

Luhan ficou calado apenas ouvindo e processando tudo que era falado. Ele tinha que admitir que tinha gostado muito de conhecer Yixing, e depois de saber de tudo que aconteceu, percebeu que talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Esse tal de Baek parecia alguém bem idiota.

Não valia a pena ficar chateado com o loiro por causa de alguém que ele nem conhecia, e nem queria mais conhecer, mas ainda restavam algumas dúvidas.

— Por que você aceitou ir no lugar dele?

— Isso realmente importa, Luhan? Eu estou te dizendo que não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter ido.

— Importa, sim, Yixing. Eu gostei de te conhecer e quero continuar te conhecendo, te encontrando, mas não sei se posso acreditar totalmente que você tá feliz de me conhecer se não era para você ir desde o ínicio.

— Eu estou sendo sincero com você. Posso não ser a pessoa que era para te encontrar, mas estou feliz de ter o conhecido. E eu, tanto quanto você, quero continuar te conhecendo e te encontrando até que você perceba que a gente pode ser um ótimo casal. 

— A gente pode ser um ótimo casal, é? Você fala como se fosse fácil esquecer que fui rejeitado por alguém que nem me conhecia.

— Então você preferia que não fosse eu no restaurante ontem?

— Não, não é isso. Mas, como você se sentiria se fosse o contrário? — Luhan perguntou e sorriu percebendo que o loiro havia ficado pensativo.

— Tudo bem, você tá certo. Eu acho que ficaria confuso com tudo isso, mas eu iria agradecer ter conhecido você. — Yixing respondeu e Luhan riu. — Já sei, vamos começar de novo.

— Como assim? — Luhan questionou enquanto olhava o loiro se levantar da cadeira, ir até a entrada da lanchonete e andar novamente até a mesa que eles estavam. — Yixing o que é isso? — Novamente perguntou, mas o coreógrafo apenas indicou que ele seguisse o fluxo.

— Olá, me chamo Zhang Yixing, eu estava ali sentado quando te vi e te achei tão lindo que não consegui me conter. Posso sentar aqui?

— Você é louco. — Luhan respondeu entre risos.

— Louco? Só por te achar lindo? Mas, então qual é o seu nome?

— Luhan. E você é louco por estar fazendo isso de novo.

— Por que? Você não queria que fosse algo nosso desde o ínicio? Então, podemos começar tudo de novo.

— Podemos começar a nos conhecer novamente a partir do momento que nos beijamos? — Questionou Luhan se aproximando ainda mais de Yixing, que estava sentado ao seu lado.

— Claro, podemos fazer o que você quiser. — Respondeu baixinho enquanto fazia seus lábios roçarem de leve na orelha de Luhan. Sorriu satisfeito ao sentir o contabilista encolher os ombros pelo contato inesperado.

Então, Yixing abaixou mais a cabeça para sugar o lóbulo da orelha do acompanhante, e, logo em seguida, aproximou seus lábios iniciando um beijo lento e suave enquanto suas mãos acariciavam o rosto do contabilista.

Luhan sentia o gosto de Yixing entre seus lábios, e quanto mais o beijo se aprofundava, mais sentia seu coração acelerar. Quando lhe faltou ar, se afastou alguns centímetros de Yixing apenas questionar:

— Você quer ir na minha casa depois daqui?

— Eu adoraria.

Os dois ficaram trocando beijos e carícias até terminarem de comer alguma coisa e depois foram para a casa de Luhan. Aquela a noite foi a primeira de muitas outras que os dois passaram juntos.

**\- FIM -**


End file.
